


Under These Fingerprints

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Spit-roasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff gives his boyfriend a surprise present for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under These Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha/gifts).



> For the birthday of my dear friend cha ♥

“Trust me, sweetheart,” is what Jeff says to him, whispering against the delicate shell of Jensen’s ear. It’s how Jensen knows to close his eyes and just breathe.

There were earlier nights like this one. When Jeff first slipped a piece of silk over Jensen’s eyes and willed him to let himself feel. Jensen’s eyelashes would flutter against the material like butterflies, his naked skin flushing with the fear of letting go. 

Jeff would lay him down and press palms against his hips. Jensen would shake and Jensen would twist, and yet those palms stayed heavy and true against the cut of bone and muscle. Those palms would ground him, and Jensen would sink into the moment with a sigh upon his lips.

Eventually, there came a night when the silk was pulled off. The night when Jeff first said “I believe in you” and told Jensen to close his eyes and take the bliss of the darkness for himself.

Jensen’s eyelids had burned that first night, instinct and stubbornness telling them to open, to see and guard and hide. Little pinpricks of light from the outside world through the seams, taunting him and filling him with uncertainty.

And, yet.

Jensen’s eyes had stayed closed that first night. Every brush of Jeff’s lips, every stroke of his hand, every press of his flesh. Jensen had closed his eyes and let sensation overwhelm him as he let his man love him.

Now, Jeff slips into the shower. Presses rough, solid body along the wet-slick length of Jensen’s back. His beard scratches across the nape of Jensen’s neck, and it’s both “hello” and “finally” all at once.

“Trust me, sweetheart,” he says, and there’s nothing within Jensen that can bring himself to deny it.

Jeff slides calloused fingers down Jensen’s body, rediscovering the plains and contours of it for yet another time. It’s intense like this, the steady beat of the shower and the scent of shampoo and the little hitching breaths from Jensen’s own mouth. 

Jeff stays silent, teeth nipping sharp and sweet at Jensen’s lobe as his hands curve down into secret places. Cups Jensen’s balls, heavy and full from denial. Tugs light and teasing on Jensen’s cock, hardening quickly from anticipation. 

The hands glide around, heat-seeking missiles guided by years of knowledge, and dip into the sweet crevice between Jensen’s cheeks. Jeff’s thumb taps up against the furled hole, slick with water and soap, and swirls. Press and glide, give and release.

Jensen lays his head back on Jeff’s shoulder, pressing his ass back wantonly against the firmness of Jeff’s hand. The other hand is on Jensen’s chest, against his heart, holding him snug and safe against Jeff’s body. He feels Jeff’s cock against the small of his back, but there’s no urgency, just lazy stutter of hips as Jeff’s thumb finally breaches the barrier of muscle and presses inside.

“C’mon, baby. I can’t give you your present like this,” Jeff chuckles after a few minutes of that back and forth. 

Jensen’s eyelids start to flutter open, ready to come out of the steam-and-heat-induced moment of it, but Jeff’s disapproving voice growls in his ear.

“Keep them closed,” Jeff says, and Jensen obeys.

Jensen lets Jeff guide him out of the shower. Lets Jeff take a towel and wipe the moisture from his skin, holding his arms aloft and lifting his feet. He hears Jeff kneel in front of him, feels the material slide up his thigh, and shivers when Jeff presses a tender kiss to the skin of his hip.

Jeff puts him on his belly on the bed, Jensen’s head sinking into the pillow that smells like them both. His ass presses up, begging, and Jensen burns up inside because he knows exactly what he looks like right now. Because before the darkness was the mirror. 

“Look at yourself. Look at us,” Jeff would whisper in his ear, and Jensen would look. Big hands cradling Jensen’s face like a babe. Dark eyes piercing into him so deeply that Jensen would tremble with want. His thighs would open around Jeff’s, unbalanced, dizzy, and he’d watch them twist and fuck and love.

But Jensen doesn’t need to see now. The picture is painted indelibly on his mind, a brand on his cerebral cortex that makes him squeeze his eyes shut even harder as Jeff presses thick, lube-slicked fingers inside of him and opens him up for his cock.

The initial pain of entry burns bright against the back of Jensen’s lids. His teeth grit as he waits for the shocky bliss, but Jeff stops halfway and stills as he shapes himself against Jensen’s back. His mouth rubs warm breath against Jensen’s cheekbone.

“Trust me,” he says again, and Jensen can do nothing but nod, a desperate agreement that pleads for movement and release.

Then Jensen smells it. Like this, in the still of the darkness, all of his senses are magnified. It’s the best part really, the way the smell of Jeff’s sweat and the salt in his come is bright like a starburst.

But now, the scent in his nostrils is both familiar and foreign in the context of their bed. There’s instant sense memory attached to it, and Jensen is both aroused by it in the same instance that he’s terrified that Jeff is aware that he is.

It’s the scent of Jared’s cologne. 

He smells it every day at work, over the coffee machine, during meetings. Sometimes they’ll get a drink together with the guys at the end of the day, but Jeff is always there pressed up against Jensen like an anchor.

Jared is smart and funny and _beautiful_ , but Jared is also not supposed to be in the bedroom Jensen shares with his boyfriend.

Jeff’s completely inside him now, so deep and pure that Jensen can’t help the tiny cry he lets out as he clenches around him. 

“It’s okay, baby. I know what you want. Let me give it to you,” Jeff murmurs, voice whiskey-rough and lilting in his ear. One of Jeff’s hands reach up to Jensen’s mouth, brushing purposefully against his lips until Jensen gifts them entrance. The fingers, still wet and warm with lube, press inside, stretching it as he pries teeth apart.

The scent of Jared gets stronger, and it’s just enough warning to not be completely startled when the bulbous end of what is obviously his dick presses up against the space that Jeff’s fingers have opened up between Jensen’s lips.

It’s a slow glide, pointed and hot, the crown sliding obscenely on the pad of Jensen’s tongue. Jeff’s fingers pull out just enough, grasping Jensen’s chin as they do and tugging it down to provide shelter for Jared’s cock.

The three of them still, the only movement is the flutter of Jensen’s throat as he swallows down the first burst of saliva and dripping pre-come. 

Jensen knows what this moment is. Knows that it’s his turn to set the pace, to put the budding scene into action. Jeff presents him with what he needs, and then trusts Jensen to take it. Their entire relationship is built on this principle—give and take, instinct and reaction. Jeff is the first person in Jensen’s life who has ever really ever understood the power in his surrender. 

So Jensen does. He squeezes his eyes and opens his mouth and lets Jared’s relieved, happy grunt wash over him as Jared’s thick cock presses deeper in his mouth.

Jeff lifts up, hand pulling back from Jensen’s chin and sliding back along his body. Jeff's hips start snapping, and before long Jensen realizes that he’s matching the way Jared is thrusting into his throat. Jensen’s entire body is vibrating with need, full from both ends and completely overwhelmed with scent and taste and the no longer-muted grunts from both of his lovers.

“Fuck,” he hears Jared grit out, and one of Jared’s hands is finally touching Jensen, palming the back of Jensen’s skull and scritching between the damp spikes of Jensen’s hair. He holds Jensen there, begging Jensen to take it, to take all of it. 

Jensen does, his throat opening and closing around the length of Jared’s cock, moaning in appreciation and lust as spit drips out the broken corners of his lips and down his chin.

“Yeah, that’s right, sweetheart, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Jeff hisses, his hands running greedily up and down Jensen’s spine. There will be red marks afterwards, Jensen knows, bruises and brands and concrete proof that this is more than just Jensen’s greatest secret fantasy.

“I’m gonna,” Jared warns, his hand shaking on the back of Jensen’s neck. 

“Do it, give it to him,” Jeff instructs, voice caught on a gasp as he presses his pelvis hard against Jensen’s ass and turns his snaps into tiny, deep punches right up against Jensen’s prostate.

Jared’s coming then, hot cream against the back of Jensen’s throat at first until he pulls out halfway through and starts jacking it all over Jensen’s face. Jensen can feel it, warm, sticky salt slick against his cheekbones, tangling his eyelashes. He swallows, drinking as much as can, stuck between the sensation of debauchery and transcendence.

Jensen’s being pulled back then, all the strength in Jeff’s arms flexing as he tugs Jensen backwards onto his lap and even farther down onto his cock. One of Jeff’s hands goes to Jensen’s dick, stripping it with intent, just the way Jensen needs it. Jeff’s other hand is on Jensen’s face, smearing Jared’s come around like he’s finger-painting. 

Jensen sucks on Jeff’s fingers, licking the taste of Jared right off of them until the two tastes meld into one overwhelming entity and cause Jensen’s orgasm to burst out of him like a living being.

Jeff cries out as Jensen’s ass clenches around his bare dick, and he comes like that, Jensen cradled in his lap like a ravaged rag doll as Jeff pumps his come so deep inside of him.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Jeff whispers in Jensen ear. “I love you.”

Jensen finally opens his eyes, lashes sticky and moist.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
